1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to safety valves of the ball type for automatically closing a flow line upon excess fluid flow above a predetermined maximum flow rate resulting from a break in the line or other line disruption, and particularly to safety valves which are self opening upon restoration of the broken or disrupted flow line to normal condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball type safety valves are disclosed in the prior art for use in fluid flow lines to automatically close upon a rupture of the flow line downstream from the valve to prevent hazardous conditions from occuring and to prevent the waste of the fluid. Patents representative of the prior art include the following:
______________________________________ 701,754 Moran June 3, 1902 1,788,358 Georg Jan. 6, 1931 3,441,042 Schilling Apr. 29, 1969 3,561,471 Sands Feb. 9, 1971 3,861,415 Larsen Jan. 21, 1975 Great Britain 233,675 Cole Oct. 8, 1925 Germany 950,251 Dolling Sept. 13, 1956 ______________________________________